rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax
'''Vilgax '''was an intergalactic warlord and the former ruler of the planet Vilgaxia. After his defeat by Ben Tennyson in 2011, he was imprisoned in an isolated corner of the Null Void, but later escaped, and the Plumbers initiated a galactic manhunt for him. After the Twilight War, Vilgax began to regain power by conquering devastated worlds, eventually issuing a Conqueror's Challenge to Niko Yamamoto, who defeated him. Biography Tennyson years Vilgax was at one time the most notorious and feared criminal in the galaxy. Originating from the planet Murray in the Shadow Realm, a system of planets located near a cosmic rift to the Null Void, Vilgax trained himself to become a skilled and deadly combatant, eventually conquering Murray and renaming it to "Vilgaxia." Vilgax spread his reach out into space, becoming notorious across the universe for his villainous acts, including the destruction of five planets (including the Petrosapien homeworld Petropia) and the creation of a black hole. Vilgax devoted his life to consolidating as much power as possible, eventually resulting in his discovery of and obsession with the Omnitrix. Vilgax attacked Earth multiple times during the 1960s and 1970s, during which time he was defeated by Max Tennyson. Vilgax eventually returned to Earth seeking the Omnitrix, which had wound up with Ben Tennyson. Ben and Vilgax became mortal enemies, and fought one another in numerous deadly battles. After his defeat by Ben in the summer of 2005 on Xenon, Vilgax withdrew from the galactic scene, only to re-emerge years later as he began to conquer planets through the Galactic Code of Conduct Conqueror's Challenge, a law allowing for a planet's governance to be determined by a single trial by combat. Vilgax conquered ten worlds before setting his sights on Earth, but was defeated again by Ben. Shortly thereafter, Vilgax stole the Omnitrix, forcing Ben to destroy it. In 2011, Vilgax absorbed the powers of the Old One known as Dagon, but was again defeated by Ben, and imprisoned in an isolated corner of the Null Void. Modern Day Shortly before the Twilight War, Vilgax escaped from his isolated imprisonment in the Null Void and fled the Plumbers, who issued a galaxy-wide manhunt for him. However, this mission was quickly forgotten when the Old Ones attacked and devastated the Milky Way Galaxy and the Plumbers. The surviving Plumbers presumed Vilgax dead, as his last known location was in one of the regions ravaged by the Old Ones. In reality, however, Vilgax had survived, and began to take over the remnants of ruined worlds and restore his lost empire, completely unbeknownst to the Plumbers. In 2035, more than sixteen years after escaping from imprisonment, Vilgax finally revealed himself and his new armada. He arrived on Earth intending to conquer it through a second Conqueror's Challenge; as per galactic rights, a second challenge can be issued by the defeated party after 25 revolutions of the planet around its local star. The challenge was issued to Ben Tennyson, but because Ben died in the Twilight War, the challenge was extended to his next of kin: Niko Yamamoto, Ben's biological son. Initially, the Plumbers refused to allow Vilgax to fight Niko, and the Plumbers' Helpers attempted to attack him, but were easily defeated. Niko, recognizing that only he could save the Earth, chose to face Vilgax alone, and defeated him through his wit and versatility. Vilgax died in the destruction of his own ship, ending the generational feud between him and the Tennysons, and his fleet fled the planet out of fear. Without Vilgax's strength to rule it, his empire crumbled. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens